The Taboos of Arendelle
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: The people of Arendelle lived their life just as any other kingdom would. Except, there are people in this naïve, innocent kingdom with urges unlike others. Read along as we go through Arendelle's secret taboos.
1. Incest

**Hey, guys! I haven't actually seen Frozen, but I have read quite a few of the fics for it. I've been noticing the incest trend between Anna and Elsa, and this little thing came out. So I'm going to start with the taboo that formed the idea of this.**

**Incest**

It wasn't supposed to have been like this. True, they loved each other. In fact, they always have. Whether it had been platonic or romantic, they had always loved each other. But, they knew they shouldn't have. It was wrong and they both knew it. Maybe if it hadn't been for the one simple act, things might've been different. But, it wasn't. And facts were facts that just couldn't be change.

And the fact was they were sisters.

Elsa hadn't meant for it to turn out like this. She had just meant to give Anna a simple peck on the cheek. It was innocent enough. They always did it. Unfortunately, she was unprepared for when Anna turned her head to her side.

When their lips had met, the spark that passed between them was undeniable. Neither moved, and neither broke eye contact. They were, fortunately, alone when the incident had happened. Elsa, after almost a minute of lip contact, finally pulled away with a strong blush coating her face. She had turned and left as fast as her feet would take her, ignoring her sister's pleas to wait.

Now, she had busied herself with dreadfully boring meetings just as an excuse to avoid Anna. She wasn't even sure what was being said at this point. Something about Arendelle's navy fleet? She sighed. She needed a break and tea. She needed tea right now. It always helped her think.

"General," She interrupted. "Perhaps a 5 minute break is in order? I need a little time to take all...this is."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," the general bowed low. "I'll give you a few minutes to gather your thoughts before you make any decisions."

"Thank you, General," She stood and nodded to him.

Elsa watched as the General marched, dutifully, out of the room before collapsing back in her chair. Elsa groaned and rubbed her temples to soothe the headache she felt coming on. Why'd things have to be so complicated? Why did she-

"Elsa?"

Elsa yelped and ice shards immediately appeared in her hands. Her eyes widened at the sight of her younger sister, Anna, standing barely three feet from her. How'd she get in without her noticing? Surely, she wasn't that far in her subconscious? She shook her head. No matter. What _did _matter was Anna. Who happened to be standing a little too close considering the circumstances.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa cleared her throat.

"Elsa, you said you weren't going to shut me out any more." Anna said taking a step closer, frowning.

"Anna, what are you talkin-"

"No, Elsa! You know what I'm talking about! The _kiss_! _Our kiss_! I felt something, and I just know you did, too. I saw it in your eyes." Anna approached her to the point where she was leaning over her sister, looking down with both hands on one of the arm rests. "And, I can still see it in your eyes now."

"Anna," Elsa said, slightly exasperated and pleadingly. "You-I-We just...it's wrong. We can't. We have responsibil-"

Elsa was silenced by her Anna's lips latching onto her own. The sensation causing a warm feeling to spread through her body. She felt her eyes roll inside her head slightly. It was bliss, but...it was wrong. She made a muffled protest.

Anna quickly silenced it by running her tongue over Elsa's lip, silently begging for permission.

Elsa felt her resolve quickly leaving her with each little swipe of Anna's tongue over her lip. She groaned and responded to Anna's silent pleas by forcing her own tongue into Anna's mouth. Anna squeaked in surprise, but replied with vigor quickly. She needed this. They _both _needed this. Elsa pulled Anna closer by her waist as Anna put her hands around Elsa's neck. Their tongues moved around each other in a graceful, yet erotic dance.

Now, let's ruin this moment by having the door open. Shall we?

As the general strode into the room, Anna was quickly forced under Elsa's desk as to be hidden from view. It wasn't that she couldn't be in there. It was more that she shouldn't have been in the position she was with her own sister that caused her to roughly shove the poor girl away.

"He-" Anna's protest was quickly cut off when Elsa's hand went under the desk to cover Anna's mouth.

"Are you ready, Your Majesty?" The general asked. "We have quite a bit to cover still."

"Of course, General," Elsa nodded without removing her hand. "Hopefully, we'll be able to finish this up because it seems the day's events has quite worn me out. I'd would quite like to retreat to my room for the day after this."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." The General bowed. "As I was saying, Arendelle's armada..."

Elsa sighed internally and thanked her lucky stars that they hadn't been caught. She looked down at the other, unknown guest in the room. Anna was looking at her expectantly with wide eyes. Elsa, keeping her hand on Anna's mouth motioned for her to be quiet. Anna nodded and Elsa moved her hand to rest in her lap before Anna stopped it. Elsa raised an eyebrow before Anna, almost nervously, took one of Elsa's fingers into her mouth.

Elsa was, at this point, glad the general had his back to her because she could feel herself blushing as she watched her sister move her mouth around her finger. Elsa could feel Anna's tongue moving around her finger in a similar fashion as it had with her tongue. Elsa bit her lip in concentration to focus on the general's words when Anna took another finger into her mouth. Elsa suppressed a moan as her sister slightly bobbed her head around her fingers. She felt the room temperature drop slightly and frost began to creep around her hands and desk.

Pleased, Anna decided to free Elsa's fingers. Elsa whimpered quietly at the lose of contact, but was grateful all the same. The general would surely of noticed her squirming and biting her lip. Her resolve was broken enough already, and all Anna was doing was continuing to take a hammer to it. It was almost maddening how she-

_Oh._

Oh.

Elsa's mind had gone almost completely blank when she felt Anna's head go under her dress to rest between her thighs. She could feel Anna's warm breath on her most intimate sex. Elsa had never felt quite like this before. She'd been isolated from almost all social interaction for so long. This was almost too much for her. She could feel her body reacting as her sex became embarrassingly wet just by having Anna blow on it through her undergarment. She then suppressed a symphony of pleasured noises as Anna pulled the garment down, her fingers tracing Elsa's legs the entire way.

That's when Elsa felt the warm, wet sensation of Anna's tongue slowly lick her clit. Elsa's hand immediately went into her sister's ginger hair to grab fistfuls to suppress the sounds threatening to spill out. Elsa held one hand in Anna's hair, and used the other to cover her mouth in attempt to muffle her quickened pace of breath. Anna continued her onslaught and traced circles on Elsa's clit. She went from torturously slow, long licks to merciless quick flicks of her tongue. The feeling made a warm, tingling feeling spread through Elsa's stomach. She could feel her muscles contracting and tightening as the pressure began to build up.

"Are you alright, Queen Elsa?" The general asked, concern etched across his face.

Elsa and Anna had failed to notice the room temperature go into below freezing as little flurries fell from the ceiling. Embarrassed and flustered, Elsa just nodded and motioned for the general to continue. He did with great hesitance, but their were more important matters than the queen's strange behavior.

Anna felt herself chuckle slightly. She was greatly pleased with her work, and knew Elsa was on the edge of breaking. Deciding to help her sister, Anna slowly inserted a finger into Elsa and started thrusting.

Elsa bit down hard on her knuckle as Anna's tongue quickly licked her clit, and her other hand slid in and out of her opening. The pressure in her stomach was begging for release and Elsa knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer. It was then that Anna's hand thrust in a particularly sensitive area that made Elsa bite down a scream of pleasure as her juices covered Anna's face and hand. Anna smiled up at Elsa, and she weakly returned it as she tried to compose herself once more.

Anna retracted her hand from Elsa's opening, and licked Elsa's juice off all while keeping eye contact. Elsa felt her face blush once more as she watched her sister. She licked her lips seeing as how dry they suddenly felt. She looked at the general who still seemed to be droning on as he tried to ignore the flurries raining down from the ceiling. Elsa immediately retracted the snow and let the temperature go back to normal. The general seemed greatly pleased at this.

"General," Elsa cut in. "I do believe this can be finished another time, don't you? Perhaps tomorrow at one?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," The general bowed as he began to take his leave. "I do hope you feel better by then."

Elsa chuckled as the door closed behind him, and Anna took this as her cue to stand up and lock her lips with Elsa's once more. Elsa gladly accepted the offering before quickly turning around to where she was lying down on the desk with Elsa pressed up behind her.

Yes, she would feel much better tomorrow.


	2. Beastiality

**You guys have no idea how hard some of these are to write...Especially when you have a puppy sitting next to you...**

**Beastiality**

It is well known that Kristoff was never a people person. When you're raised by trolls, people normally tend to keep away as much as possible. Kristoff didn't mind, though. He didn't need another person to keep him company. Now, he isn't saying he doesn't enjoy it. Anna, Elsa, and Olaf were very dear friends of his, and he did enjoy their company. Yet, he sometimes wanted alone time. Just him and, well...

Sven.

He had known the reindeer since he was little. They had done everything together. They went sledding, fishing, hunting (that was always in an awkward silence), and they carved ice together. No one could replace his buddy. No one.

Kristoff sighed as he saw Sven look towards the woods longingly once more. The calls weren't lost to either of them, and Sven looked kicked with each one. Kristoff knew he was suffering, but he just couldn't bear to let Sven go out. He didn't know why. He knew that Sven would come back. He knew that Sven could take care of himself. He knew. He knew all of it. Yet, he couldn't let Sven do it. Why? Why won't he let Sven go out?

Why does it hurt him to think about letting Sven participate during reindeer mating season?

Kristoff looked at the lonely reindeer in its stall. He sighed once more as he laid down a new foundation of hay and straw. Winter was coming back to Arendelle again, and he wanted Sven to be as warm and comfortable as possible. It was the least he could do. He hated seeing Sven sad. He grabbed a carrot and held it out to his buddy. The reindeer just looked at it forlornly and nibbled a small bit off. Kristoff frowned as he bit off a piece himself. He didn't know how to fix this. His friend, his best buddy, was struggling, frustrated, hurt, and confused. How was he supposed to fix it? He wasn't going to let Sven out. He knew that, but what else could he do?

This was pathetic. Here he was, Kristoff, the man raised by trolls, and he couldn't solve a stupid problem about his reindeer and _mating._ His Grandpappy would be ashamed. What would his Grandpappy do? Kristoff knew that the number of trolls was few and small. They normally mated with whatever they could. This had, of course, caused different subspecies of trolls.

Wait. Maybe he could...No. No, that was wrong. But, the trolls did say love was love...But, he was a human...But he was a troll. He looked at Sven sitting in his stall, and he knew he couldn't let him suffer like this. He needed release. Kristoff loved Sven too much to make him go through that. He loved Sven, and Kristoff was going to show him that.

"Stand up, buddy." Kristoff said.

Sven thinking he was just putting hay down did as he told. He stood still as Kristoff entered his stall. He was confused when he noticed that Kristoff didn't have hay, and made sure the man knew as much.

"I know, Sven," He said, adding even more to the reindeer's confusion. "I want to help you. I-I'm going to help you get through this."

Kristoff seemed unsure of himself, and this worried Sven. Yet, he stood standing to prove his loyalty. He then felt a hand on his member, and he grunted in confusion and backed up, flustered and scared.

Kristoff expected this would happen, and he wasn't to worried. He approached the reindeer again with his hands up, palms forward. He looked the reindeer in the eye as he did so. Sven made no movement to leave, but, instead, eyed Kristoff as he approached, almost expectantly. Kristoff once more put his hand on the reindeer's member. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he started to rub. The reindeer hunched its shoulder up as he did so. Taking this as a good sign he continued. He put his other hand and scratched the reindeer's ear. Sven had always liked it before, so why would it be any different? He looked down as he noticed that Sven was beginning to unsheathe. He rubbed harder, and moved his around Sven.

Why was he getting something out of this, though?

Kristoff could feel his own rising at Sven's obvious pleasure. It was starting to harden and throb. He wasn,'t sure what to do. He now had an obvious tent from pleasuring his friend. He was sure Sven noticed it, as well. He decided to ignore it, and continued to rub off his reindeer. His arm was starting to get tired, so he switched. He went harder this time, and rapidly moved his hand up and down. Sven could only grunt and whine in pleasure. He let out a long, loud whine as he finally released. Sven moved his head, so that he could clearly see his friend, his owner.

He knew that Kristoff had been aroused at the sight of him. He figured it was natural. When you pleasure one, you are destined to feel your own pleasure. He wanted to help Kristoff as he had helped him. He nuzzled the tent, and watched as Kristoff shuddered and nodded in understanding. He pulled his pants down as he moved to the back of the stall.

Besides, it was still mating season.


	3. Necrophilia

Necrophilia

After he failed at his attempt to steal Arendelle's throne, all twelve of his brothers had collaborated to come up with a proper punishment. They had, of course, stripped him of his title, and cast him to be a commoner and serve in Arendelle, the very place he'd tried to overthrow. He was sentenced to life time work in the grave yard. He remembered their reasoning as to why when he had so desperately asked for it.

"Your betrayal has made you dead to us, Hans," His brother, Garret, had said. "So, we're sending you were you belong."

Death in Arendelle had become the norm recently. A horrid illness had been spreading like wildfire due to the unexpected winter causing many to drop like flies left and right. His true mission when he left for Arendelle had been to make alliances and help them find a cure before it could spread further. Unfortunately, Hans twisted mind had seen a throne and if he couldn't have his home's he'd take another's! If only it had work, though.

He could still remember the first body. It was a young man. Probably not much older than himself, really. His black hair had dulled, and his skin had paled. With the heart no longer pumping fluids, it was only natural. Hans job was to take the body, put it in a coffin, and burry it after the funeral.

It was terrifying work, at first. Day after day, having to look at the lifeless faces. Expecting them to sit up when his back was turned. He could always feel them watching him. They were alive. Alive to him. As another part of his punishment, he was forced into isolation. Food was brought to him at varying hours, so he wouldn't be able to surprise the deliverer. His house was always under watch. He couldn't leave while a man with an arrow waited for him some where. Somewhere Hans couldn't see. He had remembered when he thought it a bluff, and had walked outside in an attempt to escape. He still had the scar on his shoulder.

The were they only company he had. They were all he could talk to. There was no one else. He had tried plotting with himself, but he just couldn't keep to himself. Work had slowly become less dreadful as he got use to it. It was like meeting a new friend everyday. He'd laugh and talk with them before he waved them off to sleep for the rest of their lives.

But they still weren't giving him the proper interaction he needed. He needed something more than just a one sided conversation. He needed to explore his options a little more.

That's when the ideas first started appearing.

A young woman had died recently. She was very beautiful and Hans couldn't help but feel bad. Her hair had lost its gloss, yes, but it still felt just as soft. Her skin was pale, cold, but still just as smooth as silk. With barely a blemish, it was definite she had been a finer beauty of Arendelle. He had wished that he could've met her before. He had had many of fair women (and men) fall for him. He had no doubt this one would have fallen under his spell, too. If only they could've met.

_But you have met._ He thought causing his eyebrows to shoot up. _You have met, so why is it any different. You can still have your way._

"But it's wrong." Hans said aloud. "Sh-She's dead! I can't do that! It's wrong! Disgusting, even!"

_But you'll end up like her one day, too. What's the difference? Besides, when was the last time you've touched someone?_

"Well," Hans hesitated. "That is true, and I haven't been with another person in a while...B-But it's still wrong!"

_Suit yourself, but really think about it. You know you've always wondered what it would be like. to touch them, kiss them, caress them, fuck them._

"No! Shut up! That'd make me worse than Queen Elsa!"

_I'm only stating what you're thinking, Hans. _I am you." Hans finished out loud as he saw his reflection.

He stared at it, at himself, terrified. It was true. He wanted to know. He wanted to do it. But he was so scared. What if he got caught?

_Who's going to catch you? You're not expecting company, are you? You're alone and you'll always be alone. Just you, me, and the bodies. The beautiful bodies..._

He was right. Hans realized with wide eyes. He could do what, or who, he wanted as long as they were in this house. The guards were stationed to look at the whole outside. Not the inside. With a new found determination, he turned to look at the woman. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest. He approached it slowly as if it'd would rise and know his intentions.

He stripped himself of his wool clothing, and carefully folded them to avoid unnecessary wrinkles. He was stalling and he knew it. He proceeded to do the same with the woman's clothing. His breathing getting heavier as he removed her undergarments and saw her body fully.

She was a very shapely woman. Her bust was larger than average, but her arse was trim and small. So small that he wondered if her body had gotten confused and put more into her bust that was supposed to go into her arse. Her stomach was flat and he ran a hand over it. Her body was cold, but so smooth. He could feel his erection rising. Seeing as she was, well, _dead_, he positioned himself at her entrance right away. No point wasting energy to pleasure someone who wouldn't feel it. He grabbed one of her breasts in each hand and slid himself in.

Oh. Oh _god._ This woman had been a virgin before her untimely death.

He could feel her hymen break, and it was so _tight_. It was absolutely wonderful. He had deflowered girls before, but nothing could compare to this sensation. He didn't have to wait because it hurt her. He didn't have to waste energy to soothe her. He didn't have to do anything for her. He didn't have to get her intoxicated, or make sure he looked his very best. All that mattered was him. His pleasures.

And that's how he liked.

He thrust into her at his tempo almost immediately. His pace was fast, but he occasionally slowed down to just tease himself. It felt wonderful. He rammed into her again and again before stopping when another idea came to him. Slowly sliding himself out, he flipped the body over onto its stomach as he entered her back entrance. She couldn't say no. She was dead. He was alive, and he had the power.

He had the power. He realized with shock. It was true. He had the power. He could do what he wanted to these people, to these bodies, and they couldn't say anything about it. He was in control and that thought was what finally pushed him over the edge. He pulled out and clean himself off. The body could stay that way. He'd probably use it again soon, anyways. And when he couldn't use it any more, he'd use the next one. And no one could say anything about it.

Because Hans, finally, had the power.


	4. Selfcest

Selfcest

Olaf had always been seen as the naïve snowman that loved hugs. In truth, that was who he had been originally. Yet, as months passed he studied. He learned more about Arendelle and its laws. Its people. Its religion. He learned all he could. He was still a naïve little snowman, though. He just...knew things.

Elsa had been very proud of her creation. He showed he had the ability to learn. So, she and Anna took it upon themselves to reward him and make another living snowman. What they didn't understand is that while all snowflakes are unique, snow is still snow. He was all of the snow, and all of the snow was him. So, by making another snowman, they didn't make him a brother.

No, they just made another him.

He knew this, but he didn't say anything. He really did appreciate the gift another snowman, or snowhim, would be great company.

"Thanks, momma 1 and 2!" He said as he hugged Anna and Elsa's legs.

"Anything for you, Olaf." Anna said as she bent to return his hug.

"Yes," Elsa agreed as she patted his head. "You've made us quite proud, Olaf. Although, what should we name the new addition?"

"Hi, I'm Olaf!" The other snowman said. "And I like warm hugs!"

"Oh, dear." Elsa muttered. "They can't both be Olaf."

"Why not?" The first Olaf jumped in. "There's two mommas, so why not two Olafs?"

"Well, um," Elsa started. "That's a little different Olaf."

"What's different?" Both snowmen asked which caused Elsa to facepalm and Anna to giggle.

"It's fine, Elsa!" Anna said. "The first will be Olaf 1 and the other is Olaf 2! Just like you're momma 1 and I'm momma 2!"

"Okay, snowflake," Elsa sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to retire to my bedchambers."

"I'll come with!" Anna said as she chased after Elsa's retreating form.

Olaf sighed because some how he knew what they meant. He knew what they were doing. He'd never experienced it himself before, but maybe he could change that. He did have another him around.

They were almost exactly identical except for the nose. The original had never let anyone touch his nose. It was very sensitive, and, in truth, it hurt every time it got banged around. Maybe he could have the new him, the other him, try soothing it instead. Since it was him, he knew what the original Olaf was thinking. Snow was all connected to each other. He stepped forward and put the carrot into his mouth.

Snow is all connected, as I've said before, so when Olaf felt the ribble of pleasure he got from his carrot, Olaf 2 felt it, too. It was strange in a sense. It was him, technically. He could only feel as much pleasure as he let himself feel. Another body, that was a part of him, controlled him. He wasn't sure how it worked, but didn't question it. It felt too nice to question or stop, so Olaf 2 kept going.

It's a little difficult to stimulate oneself when you lack the proper anatomy, but the Olafs found a way. He felt the cool sensation go over his carrot. Deciding to help Olaf 2 out, he took it off and put it in both of their mouths. One at each end. Olaf 1 was going slow and steady and 2 was fast and merciless. Both felt an obscene amount of pleasure before it suddenly hit a point were they both felt absolute bliss. Then, it was gone.

Olaf wasn't quite sure what it meant, or what had even happened really, but he went along with it. It had to have been natural, but he knew it was wrong. It still had to be natural, though. Because he knew.

He knew what Anna and Elsa, Kristoff and Sven, and Hans did was all wrong. So wrong must be natural, right? How'd he know what they did? He was all of the snow and the snow was all of him.

And snow was everywhere.


	5. Caught

They all had their reasons for doing the things they did. And, when they did them, they found themselves in paradise. They couldn't exactly explain why they felt feelings of euphoria through these disturbing methods. They just did. And they were happy. The sisters were closer than ever before, Sven was no longer lonely during mating season, Hans finally had the power, and Olaf was just happy everyone else was happy and that he could participate just like everyone else.

But all good things come to a end. What else would you expect?

No secret stays a secret forever.

Hans was, surprisingly, the first to be caught. A distraught father had waited days for the funeral of his young daughter, but it was repeatedly post-poned. Furious that he couldn't send his daughter to her final resting place, he went against the law. He found out the house of were her corpse was, and stormed into the house. Unfortunately, he wasn't quite prepared for what he saw.

He watched Hans writhe and thrust into his dead daughter. Hans had been too busy defiling the body to notice the intrusion until he felt himself being yanked away forcibly. He was so shocked and horrified at being discovered that he barely felt the blows or heard the vicious screaming. He knew this was the end for him. He had attempted to assassinate the queen, and got himself thrown into isolation with the dead to be caught defiling the corpses. Queen Elsa held his trial, and he just sat with an emotionless look as she sentenced him to public execution. The day of his execution was held in town square. A hanging post having just been set up for him, and an angry, weeping family jeered at him as he walked up to it. Most of the people were families who had, had a member that was put in his care. He remained emotionless throughout it all, and he even went as far as to tighten his own noose. It wasn't until the split second that he finally smiled.

Because at least, even if only for a little while, he had, had the power.

Kristoff wasn't long afterward. A guard had come to his hut to inform him of some his duties for the day. Unable to find him in his house, he searched the stable that held the Ice Harvester's beloved reindeer. He was unprepared to walk in on Kristoff having relations with an animal. Confused, he immediately arrested the man and took him to the castle. He ran into Princess Anna first, and she had instantly demanded to know why her friend was in chains. After having it explained, she was unsure of what to do. She had the guard place Kristoff in a cell, and went to Elsa for advice. Going against all her upbringings, Elsa arranged it so that Kristoff could escape on a boat. It was heading to a new land called America, and it had, originally, been her escape plan for Anna and herself if they had been caught. Unfortunately, Sven had to be left behind. Sven had run into the woods after Kristoff's departure, and was shot the following hunting season. Kristoff had met a young woman and impregnated her before he died in the first winter and his legacy continued.

With Kristoff and Sven both gone, Princess Anna had been found spending more time next to her sister in severe depression. Most people figured it was because her and Kristoff had been lovers, and many people had sympathized with the younger royal when it was discovered she was with child. In reality, Anna had clung to Elsa in her depressed state for comfort. Elsa had been more than willing to comply, for she too had been good friends with Kristoff. Anna came to her and Elsa would gently make love to her sister to help her grieving. Anna wanting, _demanding_, more had, had Elsa use her powers in their intimacy. Neither were quite sure how it worked, but Anna now found herself pregnant with her sister's child. Elsa knew that the child would show no resemblance of Kristoff, and had made another escape route for herself and Anna to take the night of the child's birth. When the child was born, it was rather unfortunate how similar the child looked to Elsa. The sisters had hoped that if the baby looked more like Anna, they could play it off. Unfortunately, the fates blessed/cursed them with a daughter with not only Elsa's platinum blonde hair, but her magical ice powers as well. The nursemaids had been confused, but were smart enough to put two and two together. They called for the guards, and Elsa froze them in place.

Elsa knew Anna was still weak from birth, but she managed to get her sister to the port of the boat and watched Anna walk up the plank with their daughter and the forever loyal Kai and Gerda. Elsa, though, did not get on the boat, and was forced to fight off her own men as the boat made a hasty escape. Gerda had been forced to hold Anna back as Elsa fought a pointless battle. Anna watched as Elsa was overpowered by a guard from behind, and Anna continued watching as Elsa's life drained from her body as the boat left the dock. The guards took one out of two as good enough, and let the ship continue its escape. Anna went to Corona with her daughter, Amelia. There the mother and daughter stayed with Anna and Elsa's cousin, Rapunzel. She had just became Queen and ruled alongside her husband, Eugene. They were more than willing to house the two, despite the circumstances. Anna raised Amelia and watched as her child grew more and more into the perfect combination of herself and her fallen sister/love, Elsa. She eventually passed, and it was on her death bed that Anna finally told Amelia of her comings. Amelia later had children of her own and they their own, and after many generations, one finally went back to reclaim the crown from Westleton.

The Olaf's wouldn't last long after Elsa passed, but it was fortunately still winter. When the news spread of the royals intimacy/child, everyone looked to watch the snowmen. They believe that a monster could only create another monster. When the Duke of Westleton took over and later discovered and revealed the snowmen's "homosexual" acts, they were both melted with fire.

It was only destiny that they would all perish, for even the sun must set in a seemingly perfect paradise.


End file.
